Mi egoísmo
by Son Gashi Uchiha
Summary: Cuando uno hace lo que sea con tal de salir del infierno, y sobre todo encontrarse de nuevo con la persona que amas. Destruyo corazones para poder ella ser feliz, una vez mas a como dio lugar, pero regreso al inicio, todo por egoísmo.


Hola, Son Gashi Uchiha reportandose. Bueno tal vez esta trama los confundira al inicio, pero conforme se valla pasando mas le entenderan, solo es cuestion de pasiencia y comentarios xD  
Ya saben que los comentarios son de suma importancia, sin mas disfuten

* * *

**Mi Egoísmo**

Capitulo Uno Lucy Heartfilia

Fairy Tail…..una escuela preparatoria grandiosa, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo diecisiete años. Me cambiaron de escuela por algunos problemas que tuve. Estoy apunto de entrar en tercer semestre en Fairy Tail. Dicen que la generación en la que voy a entrar es muy indisciplinada pero que tiene alto conocimiento. Hoy es mi primer día y estoy demasiado ansiosa, porque además esta la carrera de literatura, espero que tengan un espacio más para mí. Y aparte para tener una vida tranquila, después de tanto viajar, tengo que comprobar y saber si el esta aquí.

Camina sobre la banqueta llegando a una esquina y al girar se trompieza con alguien terminando en el piso, se queja sobandose donde se golpeo.

- lo siento mucho- mira una mano que le han ofrecido y voltea encontrándose con los ojos de un chico que tiene el cabello rosa, noto que tiene el uniforme de Fairy Tail, toma la mano levantándola de inmediato pero con delicadeza - ¿te lastime?-

* Natsu * piensa Lucy *te encontré*

- no estoy bien no se preocupe, muy amable ammm- pausa con un propósito

- Natsu mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-

- un placer Natsu mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, veo que eres de Fairy Tail, hoy es mi primer día ahí- tono emocionado

- ¿enserio? Es verdad no te eh visto antes y tienes el uniforme- se justifica con una sonrisa y el brazo derecho colocándola detrás de su cabeza

- entonces me adelanto- camino unos pasos cuando una voz la detuvo

- espera- ella voltea – yo te acompaño Lucy, esperaba a alguien pero no creo que venga –

- pero ¿y si llega?-

- lo dudo, no te preocupes, ¿en que semestre vas a entrar?- camina hacia Lucy, ella camina en dirección a la escuela ambos con la misma velocidad

- en tercero –

- te vez mas chica pensé que entrarías en primero –

- no, entrare en el salón 3 F – le aclara

- entonces ya es el destino – le sonrie

- eh, ¿de que hablas Natsu?- cuestiona confundida

- yo voy es ese salón, estaremos juntos Lucy –

* si realmente es el destino* sonríe Heartfilia - ¡que bien! Al menos ya conocí a alguien, a un compañero- dice aliviada

- no Lucy eso se escucha feo – se quejo

- que, ¿dije algo malo?- definitivamente no lo entendía

- en el salón 3 F no hay compañeros todos somos amigos, así que a partir de este momento ya somos amigos Lucy – le vuelve a regalar una sonrisa

Tuvo que desviar la mirada con Natsu- a claro lo siento – se sonroja

- umm, ¿ese sonrojo es natural?- le toca su mejilla

- estoy bien- le baja la mano con nerviosismo

- bueno llegamos – terminado delante del colegio

- es hermoso, en las fotos no se mira así – se ilumina su rostro con una mirada de emoción

- y solo es por fuera, espera mirar todo lo de adentro -

-Tú me vas a enseñar todo ¿verdad?-

-Claro Lucy-

-eres muy amable-

-para eso somos los amigos-

-buenos días Natsu- ambos voltean mirando una chica de cabello blanco y corto que viene acompañada de una chica de cabello blanco y más largo seguido de un chico también de cabello blanco y alborotado, los tres se parecen demasiado

-buenos días Lisanna, miren ella es Lucy Heartfilia es de nuevo ingreso y está en nuestro salón-

*chicos, los hermanos Strauss*

-bienvenida a Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss pero puedes decirme Mira-

-un placer Mira-

-ellos son mis hermanos Lisanna y Elfman-

-eso explica el gran parecido-

-Lucy- la llama Lisanna

Ella voltea –si- amable

-espero que seamos buenas amigas- sonríe

-por supuesto Lisanna- le regresa la sonrisa

-por cierto Lisanna es mi novia- dice Natsu tomando la por la cintura

-Basta Natsu! No tienes que decirlo todo el tiempo – regaña la peliblanca zafándose del agarre

-¿te avergüenzas de ser mi novia Lisanna?- cuestiona con tristeza

-¡No! Claro que no- contesta de inmediato Lisanna moviendo las manos y cabezas al mismo tiempo con la negación

-Natsu no seas tan empalagoso, la vas a enfadar- afirma Mira

-además estamos en una escuela, y debemos cumplir el reglamento ¡eso es de hombres!- comenta un animado Elfman

Lucy inicia a reír de la nada, voltean a mirarla, al notarlo ella se calma secándose algunas lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir – son tan graciosos -

Natsu sonrió al mirar a Lucy tan animada, le agrada esa chica- vamos Lucy, tenemos mucho que recorrer- la toma de la mano para inicia a correr

- ¡espera Natsu!- comenta Lucy tratando de detenerlo pero el la ignora

Voltea a mirar a los tres hermanos – nos vemos al rato-

- si está bien corazón – le contesta Lisanna agitando su mano - ¿no es un amor?-

-no hay mejor chico que Natsu-

-eso es claro ¡Natsu es todo un hombre!- Mira se tapó los oídos al estar cerca de su escandaloso hermano mientras Lisanna soltó una pequeña y corta risa

Natsu y Lucy corrían por los pasillos de la escuela, ella sujeto completamente la mano de él, aun así tenía un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Entran a un salón, realmente se escucha mucho ruido desde antes de entrar y fue peor al estar incorporado en el

Se detienen delante del salón –chicos, chicos les pido su atención- el peli rosa llamo la atención de todos – ella es Lucy Heartfilia, a partir de hoy entra a este salón, es nuestra nueva amiga-

-un placer Lucy- ella voltea encontrándose con una chica peli azul, tiene su cabello esta los hombros, sus ojos color oscuros y con una diadema – mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden-

-mucho gusto Levy- contesto tímidamente Lucy

-bienvenida Lucy- ahora se encuentra con una chica de cabellos escarlatas y unos ojos oscuros- soy Erza Scarlet, jefa de grupo de 3 F-

-gracias Erza- le sonríe dulcemente

*estoy…en casa, por fin los encontre*

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llega el capitulo, nos leemos a la proxima, ¿comentarios?


End file.
